Imprimada por error
by Aryanwriter
Summary: Diana llega a La Push a vivir con sus tíos, en el instituto conoce a Quil, Embry y Jacob. Las cosas con Quil comienzan a progresar a algo más que una amistad, hasta que Diana escucha por teléfono algo que no debía escuchar
1. Chapter 1

Guao, si que era temprano, hoy llegaría puntual (de más) a la escuela de la reserva; sobre todo porque vivía enfrente. Me cambié el pijama, luego de un baño y un lavado de dientes estaba lista para vestirme. Busqué en el armario donde no encontraba nada bueno (que me gustara) que ponerme. Corrí en bata hasta el armario donde mis padres adoptivos guardaban las cajas donde estaban mis antiguas posesiones. Una de ellas decía _**¡ropa!**_ Saqué unos gastados jeans negros, un par de remeras ajustadas mangas largas de color blanco y azulino. Una campera negra de jogging, una gorra blanca y mis Convers de jean. Me pondría la parka color beige que me habían comprado sólo porque era deliciosamente calentita. Subí las escaleras con mi botín en las manos y en mi cuarto me vestí. Pasé por el baño nuevamente pero esta vez para peinarme y maquillarme. Me cepillé y sequé el pelo que me llegaba ya a la mitad de la espalda, con la ayuda de un cepillo me alisé el jopo. Un labial rosa, rimel, delineador, corrector de ojeras y base. Me encasqueté la gorra y salí del baño. Tomé mi mochila, la parka y la billetera. Mientras bajaba las escaleras metí la billetera en la mochila y me cerré la parka. Me coloqué la mochila mientras entraba en la cocina, donde se encontraba Claree, mi "madre".

Abrí la heladera, saqué la caja de leche me serví un vaso y la guardé. Claree me había hecho dos tostadas con manteca (me negaba a comer tostadas con mantequilla de maní). Desayuné a las apuradas y con una tostada en la mano y un simple ¡Chau! Salí de la casa antes de que Claree pudiera verme. De haber notado que la única ropa seleccionada por ella era la parka hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

Crucé la calle de tierra y entré en el edificio que acababa de abrir sus puertas. Saludé a _Nicho (Nicholas) _ quien se encargaba del edificio y me dirigí a mi casillero. Lo abrí, saqué los trabajos que tenía que entregar hoy y guardé los de la semana próxima. Suspiré, era viernes y no tenía nada que hacer, ni amigos con los que hablar. Siempre había sido responsable con la escuela, pero ahora la responsabilidad estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados. Saqué _**"El amor en los tiempos del cólera" **_de García Márquez (mi libro favorito) quien nuevamente sería mi compañero de clase y de almuerzo.

Fui hasta el aula de español y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Busqué la página en la que me había quedado y retomé la lectura. Todos comenzaron a llegar y la Sra. Goff (quien también daba español en el Instituto de Forks) se aclaró la garganta según su costumbre.

-Señorita Diana Berry será pasado a curso año superior-suspiró- Tomar sus cosas y sale por favor-

¡Por Dios esta mujer se encargaba de matar al idioma cada vez que abría la boca! Tomé mis cosas y salí del aula. El año superior de español se cursaba en el aula 8. Sin ganas recorrí el pasillo, agradeciendo que mi madre, Alejandra (quien era española), me hubiera enseñado el idioma de pequeña y me hubiera obligado a ir a una academia para aprender a hablar y escribirlo correctamente.

Me detuve frente a una puerta de madera con un trozo rectangular de plástico blanco que tenía un gran 8 pintado en negro. Golpée y al grito de ¡Pase! Ingresé en el aula.

-Sin gorra por favor- Dijo el profesor- La felicito Srta. Berry ha sido promovida al curso superior de español, siéntese junto al Sr. Ateara a quien no creo que le moleste un poco de compañía humana, ya que el aire no parece ser muy amistoso.

Sonreí al profesor a la vez que me quitaba la gorra y caminaba hacia la mesa que me había señalado. Colgué la mochila de un gancho al costado de la mesa y me senté al lado del chico Ateara.

La clase transcurrió sin muchos altibajos y cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba un pequeño recreo el profesor dijo:

-Quil, hazme el favor de prestarle tus apuntes a la Srta. Berry, para que pueda ponerse al corriente de lo que hemos estado realizando este semestre-

Quil (así que ese era su nombre) asintió. El profesor salió del aula con destino desconocido y Quil se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme:

-¡Berry eh! Soy Quil Ateara, tú eres la hija adoptiva de Hill y Claree Berry ¿No?-

-Si, técnicamente son mis tíos, pero me adoptaron para solucionar unos problemas legales-Reímos juntos- Por cierto Quil, mi nombre es Diana, Diana Berry-

-Bueno, ya que nos conocemos el primer paso está dado- Dijo Quil, quien por cierto era bastante simpático.

-Eres la primera persona que no es un profesor o encargado con la que hablo desde que llegué- Sonreí- ¿Vas a prestarme los apuntes ahora o la semana que viene? Porque no me molestaría decirle al profesor que realicé mi maratón de lectura de Jane Austen debido a que tú nunca me prestaste las cosas-

-Vaya, nos conocemos hace menos de cinco minutos y ya comenzaron las amenazas. Umm... Esto vuelve las cosas más interesantes y peligrosas ¿Quién sabe de qué eres capaz? ¡Y lo peor de todo es que te sientas a mi lado!

Reímos y Quil comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y me dijo:

-¿Porqué no vienes a mi casa mañana en la mañana? Podremos ponerte al día con los trabajos de español y conocernos un poco más. Podrías quedarte a almorzar también-

-Acepto-Respondí de inmediato, Quil era demasiado amistoso para cinco minutos de conocernos pero no importaba-Lo que sea para cambiar un poco de ambiente-

-Perfecto- dijo Quil- ¿Me pasas tu horario y un resaltador?-

Le pasé ambas cosas hasta que hubo marcado prácticamente todas las clases, sólo tres seguían en blanco: Ciencias, Historia y Matemática.

-Las clases con rotulador son las clases que compartimos, tienes la suerte de que suelo sentarme solo. Las chicas mueren por mí y no quiero se agredan mutuamente porque le di el honor a alguna de ellas de estar conmigo- Reímos- Sigues teniendo suerte porque en las tres que no compartimos dos las compartes con Jacob Black y una con Embry Call, son mis amigos y de seguro se sentarán contigo-

-¿Otros miembros del club de los conquistadores?- Pregunté risueña

-No, no tienen tanta suerte, yo soy el único miembro- Respondió riendo.

El resto de la mañana pasó volando, los viernes compartía toda la mañana con Quil. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me dijo:

-Ven conmigo y con mis amigos, así podré presentarlos-

-Iría, pero siempre almuerzo en casa- La sonrisa se desdibujó en la cara de Quil- Está bien, iré y le avisaré a Claree que no comeré con ellos. Nos vemos en 5 minutos-

-Te estoy tomando el tiempo….-

Entré a la cafetería y de puntas de pie logré localizar a Quil quien me vió al instante y agitó la mano. Caminé hacia él y ví que otros dos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa, debían de ser Jacob Black y Embry Call. Quil se paró y separó la silla que quedaba vacía de la mesa. Le sonreí y dije:

-Gracias Quil, pero dejaré la mochila y la parka e iré a comprar la comida-

-No, eso no es problema, iré por ti, el menú de hoy no es muy creativo y si te sientas con nosotros deberás comer todo lo que viene en él-

-Quil, no es necesario que te levantes por mí-

-Eso no es problema- Dijo Quil con una sonrisa-Yo voy por mi segundo plato y los chicos también-

Los tres muchachos se pararon y se fueron, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no le había dado el dinero de la comida a Quil.

-Espero que la pizza sea de tu agrado-Dijo Quil mientras dejaba una bandeja frente a mí

Sonreí, el almuerzo consistía en dos porciones de pizza, una ensalada, un sánguche de queso y un postre de chocolate. Para regar eso una botella de Coca-Cola.

-¡Aleluya! Por fin una comida como la gente. Estoy harta de la basura orgánica que me obligan a comer en casa de mis tíos-

Los tres muchachos rieron, por sus expresiones se notaban que no les atraía mucho la idea de comer comida orgánica. Sin duda Hill y Claree eran extraños para la gente de la reserva.

-Bueno Quil, ¿cuánto te debo?- le pregunté

-Nada- Dijo Quil- Hay que ser caballeroso, así que este va por mi cuenta- Sonrió

-Está bien, pero será el primero y el último que vaya por tu cuenta- Le dije

-Ok- respondió. Los amigos de Quil se miraron significativamente-Bueno, no te he presentado a los chicos, él es Embry Call-El chico que estaba a la izquierda de Quil levantó una mano-Y él es Jacob Black-El otro chico levantó una mano

-Mi nombre es Diana Berry... Ustedes parecen gemelos, ¡ son los tres muy parecidos!- Los tres se largaron a reír y se lanzaron miradas de complicidad, como disfrutando de un chiste secreto.

-Mmm, hay algo que me estoy perdiendo, por hoy dejaré de lado la curiosidad y no preguntaré- dije entornando los ojos.

-Mmm- Dijo Quil imitándome- Tendremos que tener cuidado o comenzará a amenazarnos para sacarnos la verdad hermanos, aún no sabemos de lo que es capaz-

Los cuatro comenzamos a reír, el almuerzo pasó con una rapidez abrumadora, no me había sentido tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando llegué a la reserva pensé que había perdido toda capacidad de reír sinceramente.

Cuando la campana tocó los tres nos levantamos y llevamos nuestras bandejas a la ventana de limpieza.

-Bueno, Embry y yo vamos un nivel atrasados en Matemática, Jake es el único supergenio de nuestro grupo que está avanzado-

-Pues desde hoy no- Dijo Jacob- Tu vienes conmigo si no me equivoco-

-Ah… Si, estoy en avanzado- Respondí sorprendida, me había incluido en "su" grupo- Creo que es mejor que nos alejemos pronto o correremos el riesgo de deslumbrarlos con nuestra inteligencia-

-Concuerdo, las lámparas quemadas podrían sentir envidia de nosotros y asesinarnos antes de llegar a clase- Dijo Jake.

Nos alejamos riendo, pero vi como Quil parecía un poco molesto por la familiaridad con la que nos habíamos tratado Jake y yo.

La clase de matemática pasó con una lentitud aterradora, la verdad que no habían muchas cosas diferentes a las que ya había visto pero así y todo la profesora no nos daba un segundo de respiro. Jake parecía ser el favorito de la profesora y de un par de chicas que se nos acercaban cada cinco minutos para pedirle con cara de dolor que les explicara los "complicados" ejercicios de la profesora. Cada vez que Jake las veía venir me miraba con cara de súplica como implorando por un salvavidas, pero era muy divertido verlo desesperar.

El timbre tocó y la clase terminó, ya era hora de volver a casa a deprimirme en soledad nuevamente.

-Cambia esa cara, cualquiera pensaría que estás a punto de ser torturada- Dijo Jake

-Jajajajaja- sonreí- ¿Eso te hace feliz?

-Mucho, si Quil llegara a enterarse de que tienes cara de sufrimiento cuando estás conmigo es capaz de pasarse a avanzado y no creo que pueda con ello-

Salimos del aula y nos encontramos con Quil y Embry quienes nos estaban esperando apoyados en la pared. Mientras caminábamos sentí vibrar mi celular, metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo saqué, era Claree, ¿atendía o no?, suspirando atendí.

-Claree- dije con voz apesadumbrada-Si, estoy en el colegio, claro que volveré a casa directamente, no soy una delincuente juvenil ¿lo sabes no?- corté.

Los chicos miraban para adelante sin decir nada, tomé nota de su consideración al no preguntarme qué era lo que sucedía.

-Bueno hermanos tomen nota del aparato de Diana porque nunca volveremos a ver otro igual- Los chicos rieron y el ambiente se relajó, miré mi celular y reí

-Ya sé que es un poco grande pero era de mi padre, el día del accidente lo había dejado en casa, decidí tomarlo para mí cuando la policía lo devolvió-

-Aunque tuvieses un modelo prehistórico seguiríamos mirándolo con añoranza, aquí en la reserva los celulares no son muy queridos por el consejo, dicen que nos aíslan del resto de la tribu-

-Bueno, como que independientemente del celular ya estoy aislada de la tribu, Hill y Claree no son lo que digamos muy… comunitarios-

Llegamos a la puerta del instituto riendo, salimos a la calle y prácticamente nos topamos con Claree que estaba con las manos en la cintura y cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos murmuraron un "ooh" por lo bajo y se alejaron sin despedirse.

Seguí a Claree hasta la casa, esperando por oír alguno de sus épicos sermones sobre mi forma de vestir, sobre el hecho de que estaba sola a la salida del instituto con tres varones y sobre el hecho de que no había almorzado con ellos.

Entramos a la casa y Claree seguía en silencio, Dios qué manera de dramatizar. Dejé mis cosas sobre una de las sillas en el comedor y me saqué la parka.

-No llevas puesta ninguna de las prendas que te compramos- dijo Claree – No almorzaste con nosotros hoy y sabes que es una de las reglas de la casa, entiendo que las diferencias entre tus padres y nosotros pueden ser notables pero tú no haces ningún esfuerzo por adaptarte… Con Hill ya no sabemos qué hacer contigo para que te sientas en casa, para que compartas con nosotros y para que seamos una familia. Supongo que esos chicos con los que estabas son las personas por las que no viniste a almorzar hoy, no me parece que tres varones sean buena compañía para una niña decente-

- Claree no seas hipócrita por favor, tu adaptarte es sinónimo de cambiar totalmente, si, no llevo puesta ninguna de las prendas que ustedes, perdón tu, me compraste es porque yo no visto así, no soy el tipo de chica que siempre usa faldas y blusas color rosa que es súper femenina y muy delicada, nunca fui así Claree y no lo seré sólo para que tú puedas cumplir tu farsa de madre…-Sentía el nudo en mi garganta, porque tenía que llorar siempre que discutía- Porque si fueras una verdadera madre te darías cuenta de que los hijos se aceptan como son y se los ama Claree, se los ama, no se los trata de cambiar en cada aspecto posible… Claree eso es lo que tú estás haciendo conmigo quieres cambiar lo que soy…. –Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas y mi voz se escuchaba quebrada- Y sabes que más Claree, esos tres chicos con los que estaba hoy son los únicos que no me han hecho sentir completamente miserable desde que estoy aquí, cada segundo que pasé con ellos lo disfruté de verdad, porque me aceptaron como soy, no tuve que fingir cada segundo para agradarles… -Respiré profundamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin piedad- Aprecio que tu y Hill me hayan aceptado aquí no creas que no lo hago y nada me haría más feliz que poder sentir que tengo una familia otra vez pero no a costa de perder mi identidad, lo que soy, porque es gracias a mis padres que soy quien soy hoy Claree- ya no podía contener el llanto- Lo siento Claree me gustaría ser mejor para ti, ser el tipo de hija que tu y Hill deseaban tener, pero no lo soy-

Sin esperar a que Claree respondiera, tomé mis cosas y subí las escaleras corriendo, entré a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, las lágrimas me dificultaban la visión pero entré al baño abrí la ducha y me quité la ropa con la mayor rapidez posible. Entré al agua y pude sentir que la puerta se abría.

-¿Diana?- Era Claree- Veo que estás en la ducha- Sentí como abría el armario de las toallas- Aquí te dejo toallas, en cuanto termines baja por favor Hill está en camino y ambos queremos hablar contigo-


	2. Chapter 2

Hill y Claree estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de vidrio que había en el comedor con sendas tazas de café en la mano. Habían estado hablando, sólo tomaban café cuando hablaban de cosas que consideraban importantes. Vi que Claree me miraba y tomaba nota de mi ropa, llevaba un pantalón blanco, botas de montar marrones y un suéter arena, ropa que ella me había comprado.

Me senté frente a ellos. Claree se levantó y me trajo una taza de café con leche, pese a que ella misma se había negado a que lo siguiera tomando cuando llegué a la reserva.

-Claree me contó sobre lo que le dijiste cuando llegaste del instituto, ¿es así como te sientes, porqué callaste hasta este momento Diana? Nuestra única intención es que puedas sentirte feliz con nosotros, eres la hija de mi hermano no podría amarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Con Claree hemos estado tan preocupados por ti estos meses viéndote sufrir en silencio preguntándonos qué te hacía tan infeliz. De haber sabido que los cambios que te había impuesto la convivencia con nosotros eran el problema hubiéramos tratado de solucionarlos.- Hill suspiró- Aunque también debes reconocer que tú tampoco lo has intentado con mucho ardor Diana. Creo que los tres hemos estado fallando y es necesario que cambiemos si queremos convivir como lo que somos una familia.-

Oh Dios, comencé a llorar como una tonta, Hill y papá podían ser muy diferentes en cientos de cosas pero su manera de hablar era tan similar, físicamente eran tan parecidos, Hill se había expresado de la misma manera en la que papá lo hubiera hecho. Sentí el ruido de una silla al correrse y antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza Hill me estaba abrazando. Me refugié en su calor y lloré, lloré todo el dolor por la muerte de mis padres, mi frustración, mi enojo contra el destino que tan injustamente me había quitado lo que más amaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazada yo a su cintura llorando y él acariciando mi cabeza.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night

Nooo, si recién acababa de acostarme porqué sonaba el despertador, molesta busqué el celular, el sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana seña de que el despertador estaba en lo correcto. Abrí los dos ojos y miré el celular, las ocho. Parecía que recién hubiera cerrado los ojos. Ayer sí que había sido un día excitante. Después del llanto y de la charla las cosas habían comenzado a verse mejor. Suspirando me levanté, entré al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo, Dios, era un espanto, me lavé la cara y me cepille los dientes; mientras lo hacía abrí el agua de la ducha y busqué ropa en el armario…

Mordí la tostada con verdadero deseo, cuidando de no manchar la ropa con el desayuno, uno de las cosas sobre las que habíamos acordado ayer era que debía usar la ropa comprada por Claree al menos cuatro veces por semana, lo que me dejaba tres días para ser libre de expresarme con mi vestimenta.

-Almorzaré en casa de Quil-

- Está bien, trata de no volver muy tarde, tienes hasta las siete, si piensas que vas a demorarte llámame así no me preocuparé- dijo Claree

Sonreí, ambas habíamos hablado largo y tendido ayer y habíamos aclarado muchas cosas, Claree al final de cuentas no era tan mala como parecía. Me levanté, me había vestido con verdadero esmero hoy, no sé porqué pero quería impresionar a Quil. Llevaba el pelo suelto, el jopo vuelto hacia atrás; una camisa de manga corta color azulino, pantalón blanco y botas de montar negras (Claree tenía a mi parecer una pequeña obsesión con las botas de montar). Una campera negra fina y el saco negro hasta las rodillas completaban el atuendo. Tomé los libros de la mesa y el bolso de cuero blanco y me lo coloqué cruzado. Si que estaba diferente al día anterior, lo único que seguía igual o al menos parecido era el maquillaje que había adecuado al nuevo estilo que llevaba hoy.

Salimos y Claree me llevó hasta la casa de los Ateara que quedaba en la otra punta de la reserva, no era mucho para caminar pero con la lluvia que estaba cayendo era mejor ir en auto. Me bajé frente a la casa de Quil y miré el reloj, eran exactamente las nueve. Golpee y una mujer que supuse, sería la madre de Quil abrió:

-Hola soy Diana Berry, vine a estudiar con Quil-

-Hola Diana, Quil me dijo que vendrías, pasa-

Entré al calentito interior de la casa de madera que no se diferenciaba mucho de las otras casas de la reserva, la de los Berry era una de las pocas que tenían otro piso. Claree partió en cuanto entré, en eso no se diferenciaba de mi madre quien era igual de obsesiva con las visitas a otras casas, sobre todo si había un muchacho implicado.

La madre de Quil me hizo sentar y fue a buscar a su hijo quien estaba en su habitación. Quil apareció con una enorme sonrisa y con varios libros, para mi pesar. Me levanté para saludarlo y me miró con extrañeza. Cuando nos sentamos me dijo:

-Ayer conocí una versión de Diana, esta es distinta- dijo Quil

-Sí, hoy conoces la nueva versión de Diana que estará disponible cuatro días a la semana, espero que te guste- dije ansiosa

-No me importa la versión que seas, cualquiera me gustaría porque al fin de cuentas serías tú- puntualizó y al instante comenzó a reír.

Quil me gustaba, podía notarlo por la manera en que me reía como una tonta cada vez que él lo hacía, por como intentaba acercarme disimuladamente a él a medida que trabajábamos; me confundía lo rápido que esto había pasado, apenas ayer lo había conocido y hoy ya intentaba impresionarlo… ¡Vaya! Esto del cambio de casa, estaba al fin de cuentas, cambiándome a mí.

La mañana pasó volando, Quil no sabía que mi madre me había obligado a aprender español ya que era su lengua nativa y me explicaba todo como si tuviera cinco años y me fuera difícil comprender oraciones muy simples. Me sacudía de risa silenciosa hasta que llegado un punto no pude contenerme y comencé a hablarle en español, su cara de asombro fue tan graciosa que creo que lo recordaré por un buen par de semanas. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo ya habíamos terminado de hacer los trabajos y nos quedaba toda la tarde libre para aprovecharla a nuestro antojo.

-Hijo aquí está lo que me pediste- La madre de Quil había aparecido con una cesta de camping.

Me sorprendí un poco, no entendía que papel jugaba la cesta en todo esto y de repente me asaltó una duda, ¿Y si Quil había hecho planes con sus amigos? O no, entonces yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo y era solamente, una tarea asignada por el profesor que él se encargaba de cumplir para quedar bien… Mierda me había ilusionado sin motivo, qué razón podía tener Quil para interesarse en mí, absolutamente ninguna.

-Bueno en vista de tu excelente desempeño jovencita- dijo Quil imitando al profesor de español- Te mereces un excelente almuerzo en la mejor playa de La Push-

¡Genial! O sea que sí le importaba, sino no se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar un almuerzo especial.

-Oh, es genial, digo, no conozco las playas de La Push desde que llegué aquí sólo he ido de mi casa al colegio, del colegio a mi casa y de mi casa al almacén. Será genial conocer otras partes de la reserva- Quil sonrió por toda respuesta.

-Como que no esperaba encontrarme con Ibiza pero ¿en algún momento del año hace el calor suficiente como para entrar al agua sin congelarme?- pregunté a Quil

-En verano podrás darte un par de chapuzones pero ahora hay que estar un poco loco como para intentarlo, el agua está helada y las corrientes no son muy agradables con los bañistas-

El viento salino que provenía del mar azotaba nuestros rostros. Nos habíamos sentado sobre una lona vieja con la canasta entre nosotros. La madre de Quil había preparado unos emparedados deliciosos y nos había colocado un botellón con jugo de naranja, me parece que en honor a que, como le había comentado a Quil y a los chicos ayer en el almuerzo, a Claree no le gustaba que tomara gaseosas u "otro de esos preparados químicos poco halagüeños para la salud".

- Jake y Embry preguntaron si podían venir esta tarde y les dije que si porque no creí que fueras a tener problema con ello- dijo Quil

- ¿Porqué tendría que haberlo?- le respondí. Claro que había un problema, que ya no estaríamos solos, que tendría que compartirlo con sus amigos, que ya no tendría toda su atención sólo para mí… Pero al fin de cuentas ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

- No suenas muy convencida- Quil había dejado de mirar el océano y me miraba a mi –Si no quieres estar con ellos, puedo llamar a Jake y él le dirá a Embry, ellos entenderán-

-Quil-me giré para verlo –No seas tonto, primero no me molesta estar con ellos porque ambos son muy agradables y segundo es **tu** casa puedes invitar a quien quieras-

Sonreí esperando la misma respuesta de su parte y Quil bajó los ojos. Eso…. Eso no estaba bien por qué no había sonreído…

-Oye hermano Diana está muy arreglada hoy- _Esa era la voz de Embry_

-Sí, está hermosa, aunque ayer también lo estaba- _La voz de Quil se escuchaba triste._

-Se arregló por ti, eso quiere decir algo, tú le gustas- _Esa era la voz de Jake_

-Bueno, ella también le gusta a Quil así que no hay problema- _Embry de nuevo_- ¿Te gusta no Quil?-

-Claro que me gusta hermanos, como si fuera difícil notarlo- _Definitivamente la voz de Quil era triste._

-Cambia esa cara hermano, al fin te gusta una chica que siente lo mismo por ti- _Ese era Embry sin duda alguna._

-¿Qué pasa Quil? Deberías de estar feliz porque le gustas a Diana y en vez de eso tienes cara de dolor- _Oh Jake era el más profundo de los tres, una tarde con ellos y me había dado cuenta de que Jake era el líder de ese trío y el más maduro en varios sentidos como si no le hubiera quedado otra cosa más que crecer_.

-No puede pasar nada entre Diana y yo ese es el problema, no siendo…. No siendo lo que somos-

_Oh oh ¿qué estaba pasando? _

-Quil tu sabes que ser lo que somos no es un impedimento para amar a alguien, mira a Sam si quieres un ejemplo- _Jacob de nuevo_

-¿Para qué Jake? ¿Para qué le haga lo mismo que le hizo Sam a Emily? Sam ama a Emily más que amarla la adora y no pudo evitar lastimarla, ¿Qué me dice que las cosas no serían iguales con Diana?-

_Un minuto, ¿Estaban hablando de Sam Uley? Era el único Sam que conocía que estuviera en una relación con una Emily. ¡No! Emily tenía unas cicatrices que recorrían todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro y llegaban hasta la mano izquierda, pero no, ellos no podían estar hablando de eso, las cicatrices de Emily habían sido producto del ataque de un oso, Sam no podía haberle hecho eso._

- Sam perdió el control Quil, estaba solo en ese entonces y era prácticamente nuevo en esto, tú no estás solo ahora, cuentas con el apoyo de toda la manada-

_¿Manada? A qué se refería Jacob con manada. Ellos estaban con Sam Uley y otros chicos todo el tiempo, un día Hill había dicho que eran…que eran… si, que eran los protectores, así los había llamado Hill un día que Claree le había preguntado por ellos. ¿A su grupo le llamaban manada?_

-Bien y en el caso de que no la hiriera físicamente qué me dicen de lo que Sam le hizo a Leah, es evidente que no he imprimado a Diana o todos lo sabríamos, qué pasa si estoy con ella e imprimo a otra persona, no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de hacerle ese daño-

_Emm, ¿entonces esto quería decir que había sido Sam quien había lastimado a Emily de esa manera? Obviamente estaban hablando de Sam Uley, Claree me había contado la historia que había escandalizado a gran parte de la reserva. Sam Uley y Leah Clearwather habían sido novios por mucho tiempo, todos creerían que llegarían a casarse y eran la pareja perfecta, jóvenes, apuestos y muy enamorados. Pero el cuento de hadas acabó cuando Emily una prima de Leah que venía de la reserva de los makah conoció a Sam. Sam se volvió loco por ella y dejó a Leah quien quedó destrozada y quien hasta el día de hoy no perdonaba a Sam por haberla abandonado._

_Claree había tomado claro partido por Leah y cuando se cruzaba a Emily le dirigía miradas que parecían contener docenas de rayos láser, si las miradas matasen, Claree ya habría asesinado y bien asesinado a Emily. Había algo que se me escapaba… Sí, el Consejo Quileute en vez de condenar la acción de Sam lo había perdonado y le habían dado una casa a Emily, una acción que todos aceptaron pero que muchos como Claree todavía cuestionaban, ¿Porqué el consejo le daba casa a una makah que nada tenía que ver con la tribu salvo el hecho de haberle quitado a Leah Clearwather, hija de un miembro del consejo, lo que más amaba?_

_Y a todo esto, qué era imprimar, sea lo que fuera parecía que Sam se lo había hecho a Emily y por eso había dejado a Leah._

-Hermano no puedes vivir toda tu vida teniendo miedo de lo que pueda pasar por cada acto que hagas- Embry había vuelto a hablar

-Hermano, Embry tiene razón, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de ser lo que somos, o tú crees que yo elegí ser un hombre lobo y que la chica que amo sea la novia del chupasangre asqueroso de Cullen-

_¡¿Qué? No, lo que Jacob estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad, ¿Hombres lobo? Ellos no podían ser hombres lobo, debía de ser algún tipo de código que manejaban entre ellos, alguna especie de chiste privado.__ Por eso había dicho que la manada estaba con Quil, pero ¿chupasangre? Eso quería decir que estaba hablando de un vampiro, Cullen, ¿era el doctor Cullen del hospital de Forks?, era imposible, el doctor Cullen estaba casado, tenía que ser alguno de sus hijos, Claree me había hablado de ellos, había uno sólo que estaba soltero ¿como era su nombre? Edward, así se llamaba. Edward estaba de novio con la hija del jefe de policía, Bella. Claree siempre contaba chismes de Forks. De algo me servía haberla escuchado. Pero lo de chupasangre y hombres lobo debía ser, tenía que ser en sentido figurado._

-Quil, mira el tubo del teléfono, ¿Tú lo dejaste así?-

-¿Qué? No Embry, mi mamá debe haberlo dejado así, espera, ella vino a mi habitación antes de irse y dijo que… que Diana había llamado, ¡Demonios!-

Sentí los pesados pasos de los chicos al correr hacia el tubo, era mi señal de salida. Aparté el celular de mi oreja y sin pensarlo dos veces corté. Ahora sólo escucharían el sonido de que la persona del otro lado de la línea había cortado.

Volví a recostarme lentamente, no todo lo que había escuchado podía ser verdad, era imposible que Sam hubiera lastimado de esa manera a Emily, para cualquier persona que los hubiera conocido eso era más que obvio, verlos era ver al amor personificado, flotando por todas partes.

Sentí que la puerta de entrada se cerraba, eso quería decir que Hill había llegado con la cena, contenta de haber encontrado un motivo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de oír me levanté de la cama de un salto y dejando el celular sobre la cama bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando sentí un olor que pensé que nunca olería en esta casa, era olor a pizza. Con hambre renovada entré a la cocina, sobre la mesa había dos cajas de pizza mediana, Quil pasó a segundo plano, tenía que saber cuál era el acontecimiento por el que íbamos a comer comida real.

-¿Eso es verdaderamente pizza o yo estoy alucinando?- dije señalando las cajas

-Es pizza real, y de las mejores que hacen en Forks- dijo Hill, quien luego de cerciorarse que Claree estaba ocupada acomodando la mesa en el comedor agregó en voz baja –Antes de que Claree comenzara con el tema de la comida orgánica solíamos pedir mucho a este lugar, yo sigo pidiendo mucho a este lugar-

-Bien Hill, yo sabía que no podía ser la única en esta casa que deseara comida real-

Hill y yo reímos, mientras yo buscaba una bandeja redonda para poner la pizza Claree entró a la cocina y preparó un jugo de mandarina que era asqueroso, iba hasta un negocio orgánico en Port Angeles y lo compraba de a botes, un verdadero espanto.

-¿Encontraste la bandeja?- dijo Claree

-Sí, la estaba limpiando, como no la usamos mucho pensé que era mejor limpiarla antes de poner la pizza en ella-

-Tienes razón, puedo ver las sonrisas que tienen tu y Hill, si hubiera sabido que los dos eran tan fáciles de conformar hubiera comprado toneladas de pizza-

Puse una de las pizzas en la bandeja y riendo fuimos al comedor.


End file.
